This Time
by bltsandwich9
Summary: Luffy gets sent back into the past wanting to redo his adventure and makes sure all his nakama stays with him until the end. Will he succeed or will he make the same mistakes again? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The sun disappeared from the sky, the orange hues of dusk slowly turning darker until finally they were pitch black with the only light coming from the millions of stars illuminating the sky.

Everything was silent except for the waves brushing against the rocks, it was a calming sound. A single person was walking barefoot on the sand, their cardagin swishing from the gentle wind.

Short black hair reaching the nape of their neck was being blown by the wind. Their eyes were focused on the journal they had in hand as they strolled along the beach.

They had a quill in hand, scribbling down what had happened over the past few years. It was quite the adventure.

Many shipwrecks littered the beach, but not a single skeleton was to be seen.

There was one ship, however, that stood tall and proud. It's figurehead was a lion's head and it's jolly roger was a skull and crossbones that had a straw hat on it's head.

This ship belonged to the infamous straw hat pirates, despite the fact they were pirates their sense of justice was better than any marines.

All that was on the deck of the ship though was three swords, a map of the world, all the poneglyphs locations and the translations of them, a book of every cure to every illness, a book with all the all the recipes used by the chef of the straw hat pirates and inside it it mentioned where the All Blue was, a tone dial that had the song 'Bink's Sake' recorded on it that was sung by the straw hat pirates, a black slingshot along with seeds for pop greens which were a powerful ammo and a straw hat that had a red ribbon around it...

The lone person who was walking on the shore closed the journal and put it on the deck beside the straw hat. They then returned to the beach and entered a cave.

Once they reached the end there lay a single jewel more beautiful than any sapphire, diamond or ruby.

It had all the colours of the rainbow on it and sparkled, it was the only thing that lit up the dark cave.

The person smiled and brought the jewel into their hands. They murmured something that the sound of the wind prevented anyone from hearing.

With a flash of light the person disappeared along with the jewel.

When he reappeared the person was on a small fishing boat with only a barrel. A small smile appeared on the person's face.

"Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Tra-guy, Kiddo, Ace and Sabo! This time around... all of you will be with me until I become pirate king!" The boy exclaimed throwing his fist into the air.

"This time around," he declared, "I won't lose anyone!"

* * *

 **eh I don't know what this is. I just started writing and well this is the outcome. aha. Should I leave this as it s or should I turn it into a story? Until people suggest something I'm just going to leave it as complete aha. I dunno what I'm going to do with it to be honest. *shrugs***

 **Well hope you enjoyed this lil random one shot!**

 **~Blaze**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue this. Hope you enjoy :p**

* * *

 _"LAW!" the desperate scream of the blue nosed reindeer doctor yelled as he reached out his hoof as it would help the current situation._

 _However, it wouldn't help at all._

 _The lifeless body of the surgeon of death, Law, had already hit the dirt floor with a thump._

 _The straw hat pirate captain, Luffy was just staring in horror at the body that hit the ground right before him._

 _"L-Law?" Luffy trembled slowly getting to his knees and extending his hand out towards the said person._

 _With all his focus on Law he didn't notice the approaching enemy. Before the enemy could reach him an orange haired woman snapped to attention as she ran towards Luffy and pulled him out of the way of the incoming attack. He had just narrowly avoided death._

 _Although the body of Law had sustained even more injuries than it already had._

 _zzt._

 _zzt._

 _The scene changed. It was the all too familiar grounds of marineford. Luffy had just uncuffed his brother from the chains and they were running back to whitebeard's ship._

 _They were so close to escaping from the navy base but the admiral, Akainu, began to insult whitebeard infuriating Ace._

 _As Ace began to charge toward Akainu, making him smirk, the desperate cry's of the whitebeard pirates and their allies called out to him to stop. Ace ignored them._

 _As soon as Ace reached him Akainu disappeared and reappeared in front of Luffy throwing back a fist covered in magma ready and was about to strike until Ace threw himself in front of Luffy._

 _"AC-_

* * *

"-CE! OW!" cried a straw hatted teen as he leaped up but because he was in a barrel banged his head on it and fell over.

"Wait what? Where am I? Why do I feel so... I don't know... Strange?" the person named Luffy questioned raising an eyebrow, "and ew my choice of clothing sure sucks, where's my norma- oh yeah I went back to the past, didn't I?"

"So isn't now the part where I'm supposed to jump out of the barrel on that ship, meet Coby and see those two weird people sleeping on the floor."

"Okay then... 3...2...1!" He cried as he jumped out of the barrel. He looked around. "Wha-?"

"This isn't a ship. How did I end up in the middle of a desert? Don't tell me I messed up the past already..." Luffy sighed. His stomach rumbled, "Now I'm hungry too. Great."

"Oh well. Time to find Sanji, Shishishi!" he laughed. "I'm so glad I get to see them again..." he murmured thoughtfully with a serious look that didn't belong on someone like him's face.

He saw a person walking a little way away. He ran away from the empty shattered barrel and began running towards the person.

"HEY!" he called out drawing the attention of the person- no multiple people, "I WAS WONDERI-"

Luffy froze as he saw who the people were.

"Ketchup head." he said simply.

"KETCHUPP HEADD!" He cried as he charged towards a tall red head with goggles and gave him a bear hug.

"Urgh! Who're you?! Get off now! And don't call me that!" the redhead growled. Luffy jumped off him and then realised that the Kid in the past obviously didn't know him.

"Oh. Wrong person. Sorry." Luffy made up, his lying skills had improved over the years so they people couldn't tell he made it up.

"Anyway where are we?"

"Are you seriously such an idiot that you don't even know where you are?!" Kid asked and gritted his teeth.

Luffy let out a soft laugh, this reminded him of those days before- Luffy's eyes widened. Don't think about it.

"Hey Kid? Did you scare him? He's been standing there staring into space for a while now..." a man with long wild blond hair asked awkwardly shifting from one foot to another.

Luffy snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh sorry I was daydreaming, so anyways where are we?"

Before Kid could answer the man with blond haired, Killer, answered Luffy, "We're on Suna in the south blue. It's the hottest place here, and it's not even that hot."

"Well crap. I was in the east blue the last time I checked." Luffy said with a straight face. "Now how am I going to get back..."

Kid snorted at Luffy. "You're an idiot. If you were in the East Blue then how did you get to the middle of an island in the South Blue without realising?"

"I dunno." Luffy replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, I can try to do that to get back I guess." Luffy said his thoughts aloud. Kid raised a non-existent eyebrow and asked, "Do what?"

"Nothing. Mind telling me where any like tall structures you could put a small catapult?" Luffy asked.

"No, this island is uninhabited and there's nothing on it. Well there's our ship. You could use that for whatever you're going to do. You obviously aren't going to catapult yourself because you don't have any." Kid said.

"Kid!" Killer scolded, "Don't go inviting random people to our ship."

"Meh, he seems like a weak idiot, what's the worst that could happen?"

Internally Luffy was dying of laughter because he could easily beat them all while they're at their current power level.

The Kid pirates led Luffy to their ship. "Hey Cap'n. Who's that?" a kid pirate who Luffy didn't recognise asked.

"Hey! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meetcha! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed grinning at the dude. It was hard for him because it reminded of the day that Kid-

Luffy gritted his teeth, this went unnoticed by the Kid pirates. _I need to stop thinking about those things..._

"Well what are you going to do to get back to the East Blue, anyway?" Kid questioned as he was quite curious of the stunt that Luffy would pull.

Luffy put his two hands on opposite railings and gripped them, then he began walking backwards his hands stretching.

"Wha-?" Kid asked his eyes widening slightly.

He then catapulted himself sending him soaring into the sky, "THANKS KETCHUP HEAD! SEE YA!" Luffy yelled and waved.

"Hmm... I wonder if I'll land on an island. Hopefully I will. If I don't and land in the sea. Well. I probably should've thought this through."

After an hour or two of flying through the air he spotted an island. "Finally! I'm hungry." Luffy exclaimed stretching his arms and grabbing one of the trees on the island and landing on it.

"Hey isn't that that one island gramps took me too before to see a marine base here... wait. That was in the West Blue."

"Crap."

* * *

 **Since Luffy's from a couple of years in the future his power has obviously gotten better which means his gum gum rocket might be able to make him fly for longer distances so that's how he got to the west blue.**

 **Hope you enjoyed~**

 **~Blaze :3**


End file.
